


Perfect Fit

by LadyArreya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya
Summary: Episode addition to "Future's End, Part I." Slightly AU. J/C.





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head after I read Trekkiefeminist's review of "Bride of Chaotica!" critiquing Captain Janeway's line, "I'm a size 4." I had also been watching "Future's End" over and over at the time for another story.
> 
> I like to think that Captain Janeway was kidding because clothing sizes are irrelevant in the 24th century. This story is my explanation for how she would even know what size 4 meant.

* * *

" _For all I know, she could be my great-great-great-great-grandmother."_

" _She does have your legs."_

* * *

Kathryn felt a flush of pleasure at Chakotay's compliment and the appreciative glint in his eyes. He'd had ample opportunity to admire her bare legs – and the rest of her – when they'd been on New Earth.

She wished she'd chosen an outfit that would have been more suitable for the warm Southern California weather. She was starting to feel a little overheated.

Looking around, she could see that all of the people around them were wearing far less. Including some young women in very revealing string bikinis.

She was relieved to see that Chakotay's eyes didn't linger on any of them, though. He stayed close beside her, his hand on the small of her back.

As they made their way down the boardwalk past the shops selling souvenirs and beachwear, one of the store proprietors called out to them.

"You're going to need swimsuits if you're headed down to the beach," he said, his voice carrying.

"I beg your pardon?" Kathryn replied, startled.

"Swimsuits. And a towel. And a tote bag to carry it all."

"Thank you, but –"

He didn't let her finish.

"What's a seaside vacation without a trip to the beach in a brand new swimsuit? I'm sure your husband here wouldn't object," he told her. He threw Chakotay a knowing wink. "'Happy wife, happy life,' as the saying goes."

Behind her, she heard Chakotay chuckle.

"Oh, we're not married," she informed the proprietor.

He shrugged. "Marriage is just a piece of paper."

Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged baffled glances.

"Though a lot of couples do get engaged out here," he continued easily. "The beach is a popular place to propose. It's very romantic when the sun is setting over the ocean."

She wasn't sure what to make of that. Did he think they were here to get engaged?

"Anyway, I have plenty of swimsuits right here. This rack has your size. Size 4, right?"

Kathryn surveyed the rack he was indicating, which was crammed full of colorful swimsuits of all different styles.

"And this side's for the gentlemen, of course," he said, gesturing to another rack nearby. "They're all on sale."

The rack partitions were all neatly labeled with numbers, but they held no meaning for her. She noticed the numbers were different for women's and men's sizes too. Kathryn stared at them, bewildered. What could they possibly refer to? Having never shopped for clothes in the 20th century before, she was at a loss.

"You can try them on inside in the fitting room," the proprietor said persuasively. "So you can make sure to get one that's a perfect fit."

She looked up, only to see Chakotay gazing at her with longing in his eyes. Clearly he was imagining her in nothing but a skimpy string bikini and with her hair down. He'd always loved it when she wore it loose.

Just as she couldn't help but imagine him wearing only swim trunks.

Her breath caught in her throat. For a moment she wished they really could just spend the day frolicking on the beach, just the two of them.

"Thank you, but we're not interested," she told the proprietor regretfully.

"If you change your mind, I'm open until 9 pm," he said. His voice was pleasant, but he was clearly disappointed at losing the sale. "Enjoy your vacation."

Kathryn took Chakotay's arm, and they continued their way down the boardwalk.

"Strange," she mused. "I wonder why he thought we were married."

He laughed.

They shared more intimacy than most married couples did.

"Maybe because we seem like we're a perfect fit," Chakotay said with an affectionate smile.

She couldn't help smiling back. "Maybe," she agreed. "Maybe."

The End!


End file.
